Tomorrow will come
by Thetimeinbetween
Summary: Quinn and Rachel finally find the courage to tell each other about what they really feel like.But what happens when WW3 breaks out?The story is set at the beginning of season 2 and Quinn kept Beth.
1. William McKinley High School

December 1st 2010 Quinn had been at McKinley for 2 years now and was gladly enjoying her return in the Cheerios,but everything was still liked walking in the hallway and seeing people parting like the Red sea or congratulating themselves with her with great envy towards her performances,but the cold bitch side was Beth had made all the would let Puck see their baby every time he wanted but she wasn t interested in him,and to say the truth she doubted she had ever been,not when the person she truly loved was yet to find out the true extent of her that she had been denying for ages in order to survive this school and show everybody that she was just as good and cold hearted as her sister at her ,with her bratty attitude and bitchy stare,had been everything she wouldn't ever want to be and yet had somebody had unknowingly convinced her otherwise and this somebody was Rachel Rue Paul or treasure trail,but Rachel and her sweet thought about how Rachel had just broken up with Finn and had never been brave when coming to love,but she had come up with an idea to declare herself and she would do it tomorrow,with the help of Brittany and maybe even Santana. Rachel s POV Rachel trudged confidentially down the hallway,going for her should ve been sad about having just broken up with Finn,but she wasn it was always "bad" to break up,but she was perfectly fine with the whole thing,because this way they would ve both managed to find their true didn't know about Finn,but she had already found true love she had always hoped for,was none other than Quinn same girl who had called her names and slushied her for years and had,at the same time,managed to steal her had seen beyond the facade because Quinn had let her and she was really grateful for didn't know what would happen next,but she wanted to believe that her blue princess was coming for her and she was ready to say these hopeful thoughts about her future on her mind she went to class.


	2. Declaration of love

December 2nd 2010 "And so guys this your assignment for next time". The lesson was over the kids scrambled to their feet and left. Quinn instead run to the auditorium and sat on the piano's bench and started playing while humming a soft tune. She heard somebody stepping into the auditorium and climbing on the stage,but didn't stop. She turned and saw Rachel. "Berry,is your nose any bigger today?" "As big as it should be thanks Quinn". She tried to find a good retort to answer her with,but she didn't come up with any. "If I tell you something,do you promise you won't freak out,Manhands?"."Ok""…I…you see…I mean…there are things…and sometimes…" "Quinn…you're bubbling" "Yeah well I've noticed…but…listen to me… I am.I'm..." "Don't worry you may tell me whatever is wrong" "There's nothing wrong with what I'm about to say it's just that…it took me so long to understand that there's nothing wrong with it that now I'm scared that the person I love might think that I don't love her" "Do you want an advice?Just tell him or her and go from there" "That's a really good idea.I think I'm gonna take your advice because the truth,the whole truth is that…I'm not straight. It took me a bit to understand,but now I do because you gave me the strength to do so which is why I'm gonna tell you what I really think…I'm in love with you,I've always been and there's no use in denying it. Whenever I fall asleep I imagine what it would be like to fall asleep and wake up by your side. You're the only one who has always been besides me. You could've chosen to leave,but you didn't. So now I'm here,because whatever happens you must know that I love you and I'm really sorry if I hurt you with my words or actions I never knew any better,'till you didn't steal my heart. this is me,the real me,the one you'd like to see,the one who would do anything for you.I love you,I love you and that's something that will never change,wheter you choose me or Finn or somebody else,I will always love you more than anybody else." She looked into Rachel's eyes and saw tears. "Did I say something wrong?...Oh shit I knew it,I shouldn't have told you,I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…".She was bubbling,but her rant was stopped by lips,Rachel's lips,crashing down on hers. The kiss was so soft and not hurried that everything stopped moving. Time halted,birds stopped singing their melodies,everything was locked out of that auditorium. They were the only people existing on earth. "Is this a yes?I mean,do you love me too?" "Yes.I love you too and I swear to you that if you hadn't said it anytime soon,I would've. This kiss means only one thing. It means that I feel the same thing you feel for me and that I wanna keep feeling this way". Quinn beamed and picked her up,spinning her around. "Never in a million of years could I have thought that you would be mine." "Then believe it.'Cause I'm" **Meanwhile** **somewhere in Germany:** "We must do it,and we must do it now. We're gonna attack her this evening,the Nazis will come back and everybody will have to live under our control. Heil Hitler". "Heil Hitler". The entire group exchanged the nazi greeting,then momentarily parted ways for the morning. In a week everything would've been theirs. They would've ruled over the world again and all the other states would've been overruled by the new Nazis.


	3. Wherever you'll go

Quinn and Rachel sat down on two wings and looked up at the sky. It was such a beautiful day and it was so nice to be finally together. Quinn was happy to know that Beth was a fine addition to Rachel's life(as the same girl had described her to be)and to have her by her side,that nothing could've ruined the moment. When the disaster happened and the moment that would've changed their lives forever came,it was as if the skies were coming down on them. They heard a strange sound coming from above their heads and when they tried to check the sky out again,with horror in their eyes,they saw a series of planes flying onto Lima and bending in an odd way. The little compartments under the planes opened and something fell out of them. The fall was followed by a series of repeated explosions shaking the ground under their feet. The two girls fell off the wings,but rised themselves up right away. The cheerleader grabbed Rachel's hand and started running;the little diva,though she didn't know where they were going,followed her and they run and run,with explosions still going off around them. They got to Quinn' zone and saw that it hadn't been hit,so they found the place intact,but there was no trace of Beth or Judy."Where's Beth?" "Call your mother,see if she answers" The blonde nodded and dialed the number on her cellphone,but the call was answered only by the voicemail "Where are they?"said Quinn. The petite diva grabbed her face in her hands and said:"I swear to you,we'll find her.I'm sure your mother and Beth are just fine""Of course,yeah,I mean my mother knows what to do,she raised two kids up,right?"(bear in your mind that Judy is not exactly the one seen in the tv series)."And they will be. Now we must just keep calm,get informed and find a safe place or something".They took Quinn's car and went around the city a little bit. They even stopped at school,but it was a Sunday and there was nobody there. When they came out of the street,however,they saw odd people dressed up in a foreign uniform dragging people towards little vans. Their eyes widened,but they stayed hidden in their corner. "They're Nazis" "How would you know?" "Who would attack so suddenly?Who would take people away from their houses like this?Who would wear that kind of uniform?I promise nothing's gonna happen to you,trust me,I'll take care of you and we'll get through this together and find Beth"."I trust you and I've complete faith in that.I don't know where Beth is,but I'll help you to find her". "Who knows where the others are. I hope they're safe,but we must move from here...". They moved from their spot unseen and left the street carefully looking behind themselves. They left the car where it was,since they didn't want to be noticed,and started their run for life. They knew that the only safe thing to do right then was to get more informations about what the hell was going on and to leave as quickly as they could. It was 19.30 when they left the welcome to Lima sign behind themselves. They grabbed each other's hand and leaned it on the of the car they had,even with some complaints from Rachel's part,stolen. None of them was smiling,but their hands intertwined were a promise.A promise of love,friendship,trust and silent understanding. They travelled and travelled day and night for two days 'till they didn't get to NY;fighting."I said I wanna join and I will,alright? And you may not agree with it,but I'll do it Rachel. I want you to be safe,to live in a hot place,with food always on your table,I don't want you to suffer". "Do you think I don't feel the same about you?Do you think I'd ever enjoy seeing you suffer? We'll do my way...and the matter is over". Quinn smiled and kissed her. Rachel would've always understood her. Even if they had been together only for barely a month now ,it all was as if they had been together for years and were taking decisions almost like a married couple. January:Rachel would've never forgotten the moment they boarded that train. The uniform made her girlfriend look so sexy and yet there was nothing to be happy about. They were leaving for a war in an unknown destination,against what was a very ferocious enemy. The little Diva wiped the tears away from her cheeks and stole a kiss to her girlfriend. The taller girl answered passionately and held her in her arms while they were sitting down: "everything's gonna be ok.I love you". "I love you too,a lot". They broke the hug and Rachel leaned her head on her shoulder. "I love you more" "Hush I do more".After endless fights and insomniac nights Quinn had finally understood that Rachel would've followed her anywhere. Nobody else had ever loved or cared about her so much. Her little hurricane was willing to follow her even into war. So in the end,she had decided to let her come. It had coasted her a lot,but nothing was gonna happen to her. She was gonna make sure Rachel was always fine. This way,they left for the unknown wondering what future had still in store for them and trying to work out a few ways to search for Beth too.


	4. War(The 1st battle of Apalachicola)

January 15th 2011 Quinn and Rachel unboarded the train hand in hand and looked in front of themselves ,together with other people,they were pointed out a man and reached him in his emplacement ."Sir your recruits" "Well,well,Platoon,aaaattention!".They all straightened up and brought their right hand to their head in a military greeting "Ladies and gentlemen,this is the place where you're gonna train before helping us in this war our army is already on the field trying to stop our enemy,but that's not enough. We need young people like you to stop this. Rest,break the lines..."In the following days Quinn and Rachel,togheter with another 100th of people,run,jumped,swam into lakes and mood and learned how to unblock the safety a bomb. The two girls never left each other's side and always tried to go on together. The whole thing taught them that they were lucky to have each other and that was all that mattered. March 17th 2011 "Platoon,today is gonna be the day. You spent two months training to try helping in this war and now your ready,good luck and may God be with you". They had gotten in that place the day before and had been hiding since then. The germans had taken possess of the whole wood around them marking it as a good place to surprise Americans in their own territory and now they were meant to free the place from the enemy. They slipped into the foxholes they had digged from their secret place they were all in,then their captain and two other soldiers came out of their place quickly and pointed their shotguns towards a single soldier standing on the treshold the germans'foxhole. He was hit and fell into the foxhole, the germans started shooting with their mitras towards them so they loaded their shotguns and started doing the same. Quinn saw Rachel having a moment of doubt and stopped shooting to try crawling by her side:"Rachel what's happening,you alright? Yeah,it's just that…I don't…" "I..I get it.I'll stay here by your side,you won't even have to shoot a little bit". She saw a bullet passing by their side,so she charged and raised herself up for some seconds in order to shoot. A soldier unblocked a bomb and threw it in the germans 'way. The bomb exploded and other people fell."A bomb!"They all moved away from the spot and luckily nobody was hit. 2 hours later… Two hours after the beginning they were still fighting like hell against the germans. It had started raining and it was getting cold,however they were not about to give up. A grenade came Quinn's way and Rachel threw herself on her,pushing her aside in time for the two of them to not get hurt. Rachel laid on her for some minutes then kissed her. Quinn answered passionately and after some seconds the two broke the kiss and kneed on the floor. They smiled at each other and the blonde girl saw her girlfriend taking a deep breath and loading her own shotgun. Rachel wanted to protect her and she had already made it very well. Night came down and the last shot filled their ears. Soon they all sat down. Somebody had been hurt,but nobody had died and although they had barely gained some meters of land,they were cheering on the fact that they were still all alive. Quinn and Rachel found themselves a corner and sat there in each other's arms for what seemed like ages. Their limbs were hurting and they were all dirty,but they were still together and unscathed. Rachel leaned on the cheerleader's shoulder and cried. She hadn't meant to hurt those people. "Rachel you had to. It was them or us.I know you've nothing against them and I'm sure that if they ever met you,they would be glad to know you,but it's them or us and I don't wanna lose you. So ,fight,fight for for the two of us. There's nobody here,but me and you..."Rachel hugged her more tightly and curled into her "It'just the two of us" "Just the two of us".


	5. Standing by you

Quinn sat on a rock in the foxhole and looked above herself to see if somebody was getting ready to shoot from the opposite foxhole. Then she turned around to look at the headquarters. It was somewhere around six in the evening and it wasn't long before the sun would've set. After the first attack,which had lasted several hours,there had been other two,then the guns had stopped shooting so that the living could collect and bury the first dead in a respectable way. The blonde also looked up and thanked God for having helped her petite girlfriend through the whole fight. If he hadn't been watching over them,they,she would've probably died. She didn't exactly know why she had joined the army,but something in her heart had told her that that would've been the right way to come out of the war and to find her daughter. Once again she wondered why that should've been the right way to find her daughter,but she suspected that somebody had taken her away from her and that Beth was far closer to her than she had actually thought her to be at start. What had pleasingly surprised her was also that Rachel had joined her,barely questioning her reasons if not for the fact of being worried about her. The cheerleader loved being loved that way. Suddenly she saw somebody moving in the other foxhole and noticed that that somebody was holding a granade and was being helped by many others. It was an attack and she needed to report it to her companions. She jumped up and entered the headquarters,screaming at everybody to get up and ready. She was followed by her companions and Rachel who walked out right behind her In front of them a granade exploded. They pulled themselves up and scrumbled behind the sandbags shooting against their enemy. Bullets went by them,but they kept shooting without any reservation. Rachel followed her actions and always stayed close to her. Things truly started getting bad when it started raining again. The rain came down onto them and flooded the whole trench and their boots. They threw granades on the other side and watched them making things explode around them. The explosions became always more terrible and loud,and scary 'till they weren't given the same treatment,which was even worse.

"Rachel..."

"Quinn...I'm here"

"I love you"

"I love you too,with all my heart"

The two smiled at each other sweetly. Nothing could've ever taken their love away. Not even war.


	6. Supposing

Meanwhile things in Ohio weren't much better. Everybody was moving away from the part of the town being attacked to the one part protected by a wing of the army,but nothing could've protected all those people from what was about to happen,not all of them at least. Santana held Brittany's hand tightly and walked forward. She needed to protect her baby at any cost. She knew for a matter of fact that everybody from the glee club was alright,everybody besides Puckerman,Q and manhands. She didn't know anything about them and she was hoping for them to be alright. They needed to. Puck and Quinn were her friends and though thumbi wasn't exactly her friend,she didn't want her to die either. She had seen the way her friend would look at the diva and she had understood right away that Quinn was,indeed,in love. She had only been proved right when they had come out as a couple. She wished she could've had an ounce of their courage,but she knew she didn't. Maybe someday she would've found the courage to say it too. In the mean time she was gonna make sure that Brittany was ok. It happened suddenly and nobody would've noticed them hadn't they made so much noise,but airplanes flew above them and grenades started raining on them. Santana made sure Brittany was close to her and started running. All the people around them started running too and chaos broke out. She heard screaming,she heard the grenades falling,she saw people being stepped on and fear in everybody's eyes. She protected Brittany as much as she could,but soon they were overcome by the crowd too. When they were separated,the wind was blown out of their lungs and the latina lost her grip on Brittany's hand,losing sight of her being pushed away by the crowd. Santana screamed for her in the darkness,but soon her voice was covered by those of many others looking for their loved ones or just screaming for help. She bursted in tears,but nothing stopped her. She needed to find Brittany,she needed to find her source of life...or else the pain she was already starting to feel would've killed her.

* * *

Noah Puckerman was no fool. He knew the situation was dire and he needed to get his family away from trouble. He knew their enemies were set out on finding Jews or just americans,and he needed to get away from that. He was also pretty worried about the glee club and was hoping for everybody to be fine. He had lost contact of them and was concerned about their life as much as he was about his sister and mother. Together with them he run out of his house and into his van,then sent one last message to the club hoping everybody was safe. They needed to be.

* * *

Quinn wondered if that war was ever gonna end. They hadn't received many news from home and those they had weren't reassuring at all. They had heard of a bombing and they had tried to communicate with their families,or friends,but soon they found out that their phones weren't working anymore. As soon as she found out so,Quinn threw her phone against a wall and it broke,just as noisely as the lives of many already had and were to. Rachel saw her and sat by her side hugging her And for the first time since when they had gotten there she broke down in tears. Rachel hugged her more tightly and said:"everything's gonna be ok,honey. We're gonna get through this."

"I don't know how. We can't find Beth and I fear she might be dead or in the hands of somebody who won't treat her as well as she deserves to. How can I live without her?"

"Quinn...I swear to you. We're gonna find Beth Were this to be the last thing I do on this earth.I love you and I can't bear to see you like this. We'll find her...I know we'll. Listen up. This morning I talked to one of our superiors. He said,he's supposing,that they might be stealing kids."

"Just like that?Why?"

"Somebody is trying to sterminate America,but has some reservations about killing kids,so what our enemies are doing is selling kids away to friends and other people in order to raise them up following thier distorted vision of the world. He supposed it after some researches. He says this wouldn't be the first time,though it might end up being more known since we're in a war."

"So..."

"So I connected the dots. I made some "research" and thought about other cases like this. It happened in Spain during Francoism and in the Magdalene houses in Ireland,Scotland and England and during world war 2. It's almost like an habit. These kids would be stolen from people who according to those who had them being stolen needed a better life,with better parents and who were to be separated by their unworthy parents. And the most important thing of all is that those kids respected their canons too. I don't know where Beth might be...but I might be onto something. They might be stealing kids to hurt people even more."

"Ad what about my mother?"

Rachel sighed and shrugged. She had no answer to that mystery,but whatever the answer was,to her it didn't sound good or promising at all.


	7. I'll find you

After what had happened Santana just wanted to find Brittany. It didn't take her long to make her mind up and after having spent two weeks looking for her around Lima she realized that maybe,just maybe,her babe was not in Lima anymore. She couldn't stand the idea of living without her. So when the two weeks were over,she asked for permission to be let out of the protected area and left on a car whose owner she didn't know anything about. She had already lost count of the times she had tried to text or call her blondie but she had never answered. Only some days before, however,she had asked for help to a few brainiac school fellows to help her find her and she believed she was onto something too. But that something was very far to reach.

* * *

Quinn and Rachel used their shovels to dig some more in the mud and when the trench was just a little bit deeper they stopped. The rain fallen in the last days had made half of it collapse and the fight had a a slower pace to allow them to clean. All around them things were just as dire. Some soldiers were carrying the dead out of the trench to bury them much further,the doctor was checking somebody else out,while some others were busy with other things. Nobody was really sitting down without doing anything,they were all in that together. The HBIC almost jumped up when she heard somebody calling for her. It was one of their companions.

"Quinn,I think I got something"

"Really?"

"Some days ago...I contacted a few people at home. Somebody told me that on the first day of roundup he saw several kids being carried out of their houses forcefully together with a few relatives,parents and stuff. You lived in the reach side of the town right?"

"I did yes."

"They saw a blonde baby girl being carried out of her house,together with another woman. She was tall,middle-aged,blonde...she looked a lot like the child actually."

"I'm sure that was my mother!What did they do then?"

"They carried them away into a van"

Quinn brought her hands to her face and tried not to show how worried she was.

"Baby...you ok?"

The blonde looked at her girlfriend and tried to smile for her.

"I don't know where she's,but now I'm just a little bit more hopeful about the whole situation."

"We'll find. We'll."


	8. Looking for you

On March 7th,after 4 months of service they managed to require a special leave and left for the destination they had been pointed out by their fellow. Since there weren't many ways to get to Berlin it took them a few days to get there,but in the end they did and when they did they saw what they would've never wanted to. There were lots of bodies scattered in front of Brandeburg's door,piled up to form many little macabre mountains,on the other side you could see their belongings like glasses,clothes and such as if they had been in a concentration camp. However those people weren't malnurished,it looked like they had been killed the moment they had gotten there. Driven by a sense of pure fear,Quinn run forward those bodies. Nobody was in front of the door,it was some hours before down and the city seemed to be sleeping,so she and Rachel running after her went unnoticed. The cheerleader looked at all those people and her heart could've exploded in her chest when she saw long blonde hair,up in a bun and her pale skin. She had just seen her mother or rather what was left of her;her body. Rachel almost run into her,but she stopped when she saw who she was looking at.

"Quinn...Oh Lord..."

The blonde felt her blood freezing.

"She...she's...and B-beth"

"I'm so sorry...but we don't...Beth might still be alive"

"No...she's not!Why don't you wanna give up?Why don't you want to understand?They are gone...my..."

Quinn fell to her knees and Rachel followed her down and hugged her,crying too.

"We gotta go...honey there's nothing we can do for your mother now...I'm sure that Beth..."

The hbic nodded half-listening,and though still shaking raised herself up with the diva's help.

As soon as they raised themselves up,however,they heard lots of shouting and shooting. The damn patrol. Rachel grabbed her hand and dragged her away,though she would've wanted to stay too. They needed to get away from there. They looked behind themselves and saw the guards following them on their motorbikes. They run faster and as soon as they saw something they could use to escape they stole it. It was a bycicle. Quinn climbed on the back while Rachel on the front and soon they were escaping far from the Door. The diva didn't know exactly where to go,so she just kept going forth. Some 10 minutes later the bycicle couldn't hold their weight while running anymore and they fell onto the road. They hadn't gotten seriously hurt,so they raised themselves up and kept going. The road behind the Door was surrounded by woods,so they chose to run into them. They only had to look back once before noticing that they were still being followed. They were already starting to get tired,but they couldn't stop. They were dressed up in their uniforms and as soon as they had stopped they would've been dead. The petite girl stayed all the way behind Quinn making sure she was still fighting for her life and after some more escaping they were so tired that they stopped. Quinn was so mad that she extracted her gun. She shot once,twice,thrice 'till she didn't get them all. They let go of the stearing wheel and together with their companion sitting on the back they fell,their motorbike slipping several meters aside. And although Quinn could've stopped she kept shooting with rage in her eyes.

"Quinn,Quinn...stop."

"They killed my mother...they killed my daughter...they deserve it"

Rachel threw herself at her and managed to take the gun away from her. She put it in her other hoilster and helped her girlfriend up;then they run away leaving those man screaming at them from the ground.


	9. Today is a new day

Aftr they escaped through the mountains Quinn and Rachel were blocked by a different patrol. They were asked to identify themselves and were welcomed just fine. Soon they were assigned to one of the troops in the trenches,but not to a front line's one,they were meant to be a sort of backup,though they were not that far from it. The italian army had received some news about the fact that the germans were soon gonna try breaking their defenses and that they were already trying to invade Italy .Quinn spent the first days there just looking at the wall of the headquarters. She couldn't believe her baby was gone. Her little angel was no more than a body now and she couldn't even hug her and tell her how much she had loved her and cared about her since when she had given birth to her. Beth would've never gotten to be old,she would've never gotten to say a word or walk or have fun with other kids;she would've never gotten to experience her first kiss and come back late at night and have a baby. She would've been no more than a memory. For days she begged God to tell her why she was gone and at the end of her two weeks solitude she had finally realized why. Life was a gift. She should've felt lucky for having had such a wonderful daughter,she should've felt grateful for having been a mother. There were people who would never get to have a baby,but she had and she was to treasure those moments forever. No what if could've brought her back,but if Quinn had treasured the memories she had,then someday she would've gotten to be a good mother to her other kids. Rachel had been nothing,but supportive in the last days. The petite diva had left her alone whenever she had wanted to be,and comforted her too and she couldn't let her slip away from her. She had been her other gift from heaven,the love she had never experienced with anybody else. Many people could've actually told her that Rachel wasn't the only one and that she could've always met somebody else in the future,but future was not even a certainty anymore and Rachel seemed to be the perfect choice,the only one who could sooth her and make her happy at the same time. The shorter girl was her beginning and her end,she was the heart whereas she was the brain,she was her sun,while Quinn was the moon. And the truth,the whole truth was that the blonde girl had never hated her,her only mistake had been showing Rachel to love her the wrong way;then she had gotten pregnant with Beth and the diva had been there for her the whole time,for so long that she had gotten accostumed to her texting and to her presence in general. She needed to tell Rachel she was never gonna leave her,that they were a perfect match,one written in the stars. What she had thought about was something pretty amazing,that she had come up with on the spree of the moment. She raised herself up and looked for a rope. When she found it she started working on it.

Rachel was sitting outside of the headquarters pushing some earth around. The trench seemed to be very calm on that almost springly night and stars had come out to make the troops some company. She heard some movement besides her and looked up to see Quinn smiling for the first time in two weeks down at her. She smiled at her too,happy to see her being just a little bit better and raised herself up hugging her.

"I love you,Quinn Fabray"

"I love you too,Rachel Berry"

"Rachel..I got something to tell you"

"You wanna break up with me,right?I'd understand if you wanted to,I mean these days must have been very hard and good to reflect upon things...you must have..."

"Rachel..."

"But I get it,you know?I love you...but"

"Rachel..."

"Because you see..."

Quinn knew she couldn't have ever stopped her rant,so she kissed her.

"I don't wanna break up with you at all,alright?If not these days were very much cathartic to me and I understood that I needed to...I want you to be mine forever. Rachel,I don't have much to give you,I'm only this,everything you can see right in front of yourself I'm. And I'd like this spring to be more different than it already is gonna be. I wanna spend the rest of my life with you,have kids with you if possible,overcome the war and the loss with you,who are the only thing I've left."

At that exact point Quinn bent on her knee and looked straight into her eyes,she grabbed Rachel's hand and fetched a little rope ring in her pocket,then she did something the little diva could've only imagined happening while they were so young and said:"Rachel Barbra Berry will you do me the immense honor to be my wife?"

Rachel's hand flew to her mouth and her eyes watered with new emotions,she had just received a wedding proposal from the woman she loved the most in that world. She was about to answer when something around them exploded. Quinn put the ring in her pocket and together they grabbed their shotguns. They were ordered out of the trenches and started shooting,they could barely see anything and they were having an hard time seeing each other and their enemies. In an instant everything was covered in thick smoke,through what they could barely see,and Quinn lost sight of her almost fiancè. She looked around herself and shoot a few germans while avoiding several bombs,but then disattached herself from the rest of the group trying to find her love. She heard fights of every kind going off around her,but she was solely focused on finding her.

"Retreat,retreat,go back to the trenches,be careful"

Quinn didn't listen and kept running around and shooting and screaming for the diva. She heard somebody screaming and knew it was her right away. She also heard a shot going off and almost went crazy. So she run towards the person who had shot her and shot him down too,then she leaned down to see how she was.

"Rachel,Rachel,baby..."

"Quinn"

"Rachel I'm here,I'm not gonna leave your side"

She checked her out and found out that she had been hurt to her arm. There didn't seem to be any hole of exit and that was a pretty good thing. She put her gun and lifted her up gently trying to not hurt her right arm more,then lifted the gun up and run through the whole camp,back to their foxholes from the sides. She knew their companions were shooting from the front. It seemed like ages to her before she got there,but in the end she jumped into the trench,without even losing her balance,entering the headquarters(where somebody else had been already brought in),screaming like crazy for a doctor.

"Lay her right there"

She leaned her on a stretcher and the other doctor run to their bed. Rachel whispered something and tried to get Quinn's attention. The blonde girl noticed it and sat down by her unharmed side.

"Yeah...yes...I'll...I'll marry you"

Quinn bursted into tears.


	10. A love,a necklace and a new road

After Rachel had been shot Quin had spent the next two days hovering over her and since Rachel hadn't woken up for that day yet,she decided to leave the battlefield and do something for the two of them. She had given Rachel a rope ring,their engagement ring and now she wanted to make sure Rae had something else to understand that their bond was never gonna be broken by anything,not even death. That morning she cleaned completely up and decided to leave the trenches to reach a little village not far from the place where they were. She was to take a photo,a special one,and her second one while on duty. In order to do this she climbed all the way through the woods and up 'till a place where she took a car to drive through the rest of the road she needed to cross.

One of the closest villages to their field was a little one inhabited by not even a thousand of souls called Campo Tures. It was a place not so far from Bolzano,whose biggest attraction was a wonderful castle standing on the top of it's lowest hills. Then there were the houses which started at the feet of the hills and went on for several kilometers,stopping just a little bit before taking the road which brought it's inhabitants to Bolzano. Quinn marveled in the beauty of that springly sight as she walked on the main road and started looking for the photographer. When she found him,she was told to wait a little bit,then she was asked if she wanted him to use a particular filter to take the photo and was pleasently suprised by his request,but she recovered quickly and asked him to use a black and white one...to make the photo look like an old fashioned one. She wore her service hat and he took the photos. After he had them on his computer,she asked him to shrink them in order to make one of those fit in a necklace and he did. When they finished he asked her about how the army was doing and she told him about the situation in the trenches and that besides the close threat,just a very small part of the german army was attacking them and that the germans hadn't pulled any trick on them yet or else they would've noticed. She also told him she was american and promised him that the army was gonna do anything to make sure the germans didn't get in the hinterland. When she came out,she entered the jewelry where she had ordered the necklace. She paid for everything with a big smile coating her face. Rachel was hurt,but she was gonna be ok .Her baby was gone,but in her heart Beth was still there. She had to make it,she was gonna make it.

* * *

"Today I left the trenches to go get you something. I know you're sleeping and I also know that I might look stupid sitting here talking to you without getting an answer,but I love you. I'll do anything for you,even if it makes me look stupid."

Said Quinn to her fiancè. The necklace was ready and she was just waiting for Rachel to wake up,then she would've honored her with that wonderful beauty.

* * *

Santana wandered for the roads of Monaco di Baviera. She had just gotten there,but up till then she had just kept failing to find Brittany. Her telephone was probably gone and she had no fucking way to trace the road she had made after she had been taken. She had had to hide herself behind a hood and scarf and she could see just how much Germany had changed. It was as if everybody had had his damn brain being washed and couldn't remember the meaning of the word "respect". On the good side they had managed to make Germany the reachest place in the world,far reacher than the States and all that shit,but on the other hand they were false and they were little shits,giving trouble to poor souls like the jews and every other "different" person,as if the nazis had come back. Well that was exactly what she had heard being said and she had also seen somebody hanging a swastika to his window,so she knew what she was talking about. She had no clue about where to go 'till she didn't spot some people being pushed down from a truck. The most striking thing was that there were only women and kids and they all had blonde hair and seemed to have clear eyes(green or blue). She couldn't understand why they were completely separated from the rest of the prisoners,but she knew that she needed to find out where they would be ending up. Would the nazis kill people who respected their aesthetic ideas of pure race completely?She decided to follow the group silently and see where this was gonna lead. Brittany wasn't a jew like Puck or "manhands who happened to be with Quinn now",so if there was somebody she should be with,it was somebody like her;blonde,white and pheraps tall. She had sworn that she was gonna find her and she would,no matter what.


	11. Always and forever

Brittany was no fool. She had been called that a lot,but her Sanny had told her it was a very bad word people would use to hurt the others and that she was far from being stupid and so they had put an end to the matter and kept going with their lady kisses. She knew that wherever San was she was looking for her and that soon she was gonna find her and retrieve her from there,because she was pretty sure that she was very far from home and that being so far from home was bad,very bad. She had always been told to not push herself too far from home,but now she had been taken and she was very much afraid. The house rules were crazy. She had been there for a week and every day nonetheless being homesick,she had been obliged to go eat in the dining room,she had to sleep in a room which was very different from hers and her family was not there with her. Where were they?Were they ok?Were they looking for her uselessly?

Soon she sat on her bed and bursted into crying. She was afraid without Santana by her side and she knew that where she was she was not fine.

* * *

Santana creeped into the dark streets of the place where those people had been taken. She had followed them all the way there and it looked like a sort of bad place,not one where you wouldn't have wanted to stay because there were buglars or something like that,but one where you wouldn't have wanted to stay because you'd be treated badly there,ence the fact that the place seemed like a ghetto to her. She watched as people were brought inside,but she also noticed that they were not chained and the place seemed to be more like a round of apartments,maybe because they were hoping for people to think that they were good. Fools. They knew exactly who had taken them,even if maybe they were ignoring the reason why they had been taken had just concealed herself under the same hood and scarf,but she had to be careful. If they had caught her and noticed what she was she would have never been able to find her Britt-Britt and tell her how much she loved her. She watched a little bit more as they were in the place,then she lowered her head and run away into the black night of Monaco.

* * *

Quinn was bursting with joy. Rachel was up and soon she was gonna give her the other present,one which to her,mattered as much as the rope ring and that she hoped would be the same to her little diva.

"Rachel I need to give you something"

"Really,you shouldn't have done that,you know I'd never..."

"Rachel,Rachel,Rachel,stop I enjoyed doing this for you. Just take a look at it."

She showed Rachel the necklace and she watched her as she gave her one of the brightest smiles and hugged her with her good arm.

"Quinn...you truly shouldn't have...my God I love it..."

"Open it"

The younger girl opened it and gasped. Inside there was a wonderful photo of Quinn in her uniform on the right and on the left and a line in hebrew which made her heart swell even more.

"Ani ohevet otach l'nateazch"

"I'll love you,forever.Q...Quinn it's it's amazing..."

Rachel hugged her again. She couldn't believe just how lucky she had been and she was never gonna stop thinking so.

"I will always love you Rachel,always."


	12. Light in the darkness

At the beginning of May,Germany rained a hundred of bombs on Luxembourg and Belgium and conquered them in less than two weeks;more troops invaded the north of Italy and Quinn and Rachel's troops actually had to retreat several times. Poland became nazi and nobody could really get into Berlin anymore and it was very difficult to escape from both Germany and Poland. The new nazis had managed to brain wash many many people and many others were trying to fight it,but there was no hope to make it under the light of the sun for now.

* * *

On her side Santana had spent several weeks in Monaco,then she had decided to look for Brittany somewhere else. She had looked for her even in the smallest places and now the only city she had left was Berlin.

* * *

Since when Brittany had gotten there things had gotten worse. The man who had taken her in kept treating her well,but she didn't like him or the people who knew him at all. They had been getting her ready for a wedding and they had told her that she was to get ready so that she could marry her fiancè,but she had no fiancè. And if Santana had proposed to her then she would have remembered,but she couldn't and so she knew that that wasn't a good business at all. On the other side,she knew that Sanny was coming for her and so she just had to be good and patiently follow what they were saying and then Santana would've finally come to get her and they would've left together.

* * *

Santana had no idea of where she exactly was to go. It was not the fact that Berlin was big,if not that she didn't know where to start from. The only thing she needed to do was investigating,to understand where her Britt-Britt was. Before she left Monaco she had watched that House for several days and she had finally understood. She had seen several people being taken somewhere else,by rich people,with uniforms from the army on and people who seemed to know everything about what was going on,crazy people. They would choose all those who were considered to be good enough to follow them and then they would take them in. Sometimes it would be just women,sometimes both women and babies or toddlers. In the end she had decided to track down every house like that one and had traveled a lot,before understanding that the biggest could've only been in Berlin. So she had gone,left Monaco and found herself a passage to the capital. She knew that what she had planned to do was quite risky and that she could've gotten herself killed or sent somewhere on the way,but that was the only way out. She had heard that nazis had started employing latinos like her,because they thought they could make good servants and so she had taken the final decision. She was gonna give herself up to the nazi police and then she would've gotten them to send her somewhere to work. She was gonna show them to be fit enough to work wherever they wanted her to and since she didn't know if they had also re opened the camps,she chose to show them that she truly could do anything. At 23.00 o'clock of May 1st she gave herself up to the nazis.

There was somebody there who could speak some english and so they decided to let him question her. She put on an apologetic look as if she wanted to apologize for being a latina and explained to him what she wanted to do.

"Please,I'll do anything.I gave myself up,because I wanted to show you that I think you're...I don't wanna do anything against you. But please don't send me anywhere,if you want...I could do anything for you...I could be a servant...your servant...I've nothing against you..."She was hoping for them to see(believe)that she had nothing against them.

The man seemed to be quite surprised about her giving herself up willingly and believed to her lie about being latina only on her mother's half and since she wasn't a romani instead of putting her in jail,torturing her or whatever,he thought that he could've totally used her as his little slave,and who better than one like her. She was perfect to exploit and she was the only bitch who had offered to be a servant without opposing herself to them. He didn't get what she was planning,but Santana had always been good at acting and at hiding her true feelings. She got on her knees and begged him to do anything out of her but killing her and hurting her,saying again that she could be a good servant. The bastard seemed to buy it all again and grabbed her by her arm roughly,before walking her up to somebody. They spoke in their native language for a bit and then she was taken to a van. When the van stopped,it stopped in front of a big house. It was very large and there were several people working around,choffeurs and such. These people seemed to be very very busy. She was pushed down and trusted upon the hands of some other servant who got her working where she was needed. Once in she looked up and searched for the Lord into herself. She didn't know when it had last happened,nor why she had been saved while many others she had seen had ended up in jail or who knows where,but she thanked God and begged for his help. She needed him,then more than ever.

* * *

It had happened a lot to her to hear the words "go meet your destiny".Hadn't it been proved to her she would have thougt it was just some poetic line somebody had said to it's friend before he took the great step with a lot of courage and the pairs he had never had till he hadn't asked his woman to marry him. It had taken her two days and some hours before she could really go above the zero floor,but the moment she had,she had started to feel like she was finally getting it right.

**Disclaimer:Hello guys this is the timeinbetween,I apologize for the almost complete lack of Faberry in this chapter,but they are gonna come back soon. However this chapter is totally dedicated to Brittana and their fans (I like them too,they're amazing)to celebrate our heroines.  
**


	13. Safe and sound

A few days later,Rachel and Quinn,were contacted by their captain who had awarded them the leave because they had told him that they meant to infiltrate Germany and help up there,since the italian army seemed to be struggling. He wanted to know how things had gone and if they were alright and as they had kind of lied in a certain sense they explained to him how they had managed to get into Berlin but that it was full of police,guards and the army and that it wouldn't have been safe to try reaching that city for then. Cpt. Marsters listened to them and asked them to stay put,telling them to keep helping the italians,because America was impossible to get to. They would've either been shot down right away or taken by the Germans. They couldn't have run that risk,plus Rachel was still recovering and it would've made no sense to leave. As everything had been said and they had avoided any charge of desertion,the two girls took their time to talk about themselves and do some daydreaming. The field seemed to be so calm. It had been like that for quite a bit. It didn't mean they wouldn't have attacked later.

"Fabray"

"Yes Cpt. Costa "

"Listen up.I don't like it in the least.I'm sure the Krauts have something up their sleeve. We're gathering up some teams to reach the village. We're close,but the village is on the other side. We could hide all the inhabitants in the castle. What do you think about it?"

"I think it's a good plan sir."

"Wanna go down with team #1?"

"Yes Sir,but if I may...shouldn't we move the injuried first?"

"Team #2 will be moving the injured. We're gonna have to split up between the trenches and the castle. You'll be in charge of those in the castle,Fabray. Got me?"

They watched as the captain slipped through the deep foxhole calling the names of those who would've soon formed the two teams. Then she crouched down and spoke calmly to Rachel.

"You sure you can stand up?"

"I believe so"said the diva smiling. Quinn smiled back at her and helped her up,one of her arms around her waist and Rachel's good one around her shoulders. They walked through the foxhole for a little bit and reached the point where team #2 was gathering. She grabbed the one who was to take care of Rachel by the collar and said:"be careful,ok?If I were to find a scratch on her when I come back,I'll be the last thing you see in your life,got it?"

The boy,who must have been round about their age nodded fearfully(having understood what she had said)then carefully took upon the task of helping Rachel. However,before she could leave,Quinn felt an hand grabbing hers and spun around,finding her fiancè merely inches away from her face. The blonde didn't stall and kissed her tenderly,before brushing her cheek one last time.

"Be back in a moment "

She watched as Martini ,that was his surname,lead Rachel away from the trench,and did so 'till she could see them no more. Then in one swift movement she wore her helmet and went to fetch her shotgun. Quinn took her time as she went through her things. There were times in which she would feel so guilty for what she was doing...and for having let Rachel follow her,when thinking about how she had been shot...but then she would look at her love and think that there had to be a reason behind why she had decided to fight and to win. Nobody could've ruined her life again. They had already taken so much away from her. She couldn't recall why she had thought that the army would've been a way to solve things...frowning she grabbed the ammo,and loaded up the shotgun...she needed to save people...it had become her job and she would've performed it till the very end. The Cpt. motioned her that they were going and the team started moving. The place had to be the most dangerous she had seen 'till then. Grass was low and the mountains around were hard to cross,so they couldn't have taken that route. She prayed for Rachel to be okay. The place wasn' t exactly the most covered one in the world,tough to their advantage their camp was sitting right under the hill which hoisted the castle and the sky was so dark and starless that nobody,or almost,could've seen them sneaking out of the foxholes,so Quinn and the others slowly made their way out,walking around the hill and ending up on the other side. They walked through the few fields above the village and entered it. Everything seemed to be ok. The team started knocking at every door and one by one the people were helped out of their houses,while some other comrades checked the perimeter out. Quinn tried to watch out for danger too and her eyes widened as she saw a light rip through the perfect pitch black sky. She turned around to look at her companions.

"Get away...the germans are here"As she said so,she spotted figures coming out of the darkness."Oh Lord". Once again she asked their good star for help.


	14. Nights'noise has changed

Mitras showered them with bullets as they hid behind the houses of the little village and held their weapons tight. Quinn closed her eyes for a moment and thought about her beloved Rachel. Sure enough she managed to pinpoint the castle in the middle of darkness,and see lights on,but they looked just so far. The blonde knew she couldn't stall forever,or else they would've killed her,so she turned the corner and shot,quickly and in rapid succession. She saw bodies falling,but they were few,compared to the swarm of soldiers she could see even in the dark middle of the night. She realized she would've had to rely more on her hearing than her sight,but kept on trying to see where her companions where just to make sure she hadn't shot any or was about to. Some of them met her eyes,some others raised hands waving them up in the air or used torches,or shot against the enemy without another word. Quinn spied a ladder close to her side and chose to use it to climb up on a ceiling to check things out and make the best out of her position on it. So she broke into the house and turned on the lights,sitting under the window. She caught sight of black,shot,heard them shooting back,but she moved away from the window in time. Then she run downstairs and looked for any form of alcol. She was carrying bombs but they could have never helped her in that case,she would have just endangered herself. She heard movement and soon enough some men came in and they were clearly germans,quickly she used the lighter and alcol she had found and threw it at them running from the evening room to the kitchen,two rooms down,hoping it was enough. The walls were sturdy enough to hold the explosion into the evening room,so she was left unscathed. Once she raised herself up,she heard the earth shaking,as if an earthquake was going. However the ex-cheerleader knew it was a panzer,and it was coming to get them. Earth shook again,and she heard an explosion close to her. They were trying to pulverize the village with them in it. Oh hell to the no,as she fondly remembered Mercedes saying. She jumped out of the house from the same window she had gotten in,when suddenly an house exploded close to her. She moved out of the way and instead tried to look for a way to get to the panzers and kill the bastards on it. Sliding between the houses she came to be right behind the big tank and started shooting. They did the same but she was faster and got them. The one into the tank turned the cannon against her and her eyes widened. Once again she dived out of the way as much as she could. As it started shooting and bombing her too,just like her companions. She saw things breaking as she run away,she saw companions falling to the floor,dead. She saw others still holding on,others watching bewildered as she was crossing the centre of the village being followed by the tank,while pushing them out of the way of the thing to save them. She was just hoping they could've understood she was trying to create a diversion for them to destroy the tank. She managed to hear launchers shooting the tank's way and it taking odd turns to stay on the road and working. Mitras came to life again,and she knew it was her end. She took one last turn and climbed on another ceiling,the same ceiling which gave out under her some seconds later as it exploded with a massive boom. As she was falling she knew there were two things she regretted :never having gotten to marry Rachel and to raise her beautiful baby up. The tank fired two other times before her companions managed to stop it,bringing the closest germans left down. The further ones reatread to their positions to get organized for a new and bigger attack,knowing they had earned some meters more than the day prior,making them retreat to the entrance of the village. ordered some soldiers to check out and keep control over the perimeter,and others to look for the compaions he had slowly seen falling,weather they were dead or still living. He had seen lots falling that night and in a few minutes only,but nothing had terrified him the way the collapse of that ceiling had. He had recognized Fabray on it right away. He just prayed she was alive.

"Callegari,Acerni,Mach,Vuerich with me"

The four kids followed him towards the bursted house and as they had turned some lights on he was relieved to see the house had not completely collapsed. The lower floor was still standing,meaning the fall had been broken by the tile of the upper floor,which was only half collapsed. Together they worked quickly to move things around,and sure enough,after an hour of hard work,they found Quinn under lots of debris on the upper floor,still breathing. He himself checked her out. She had lost consciousness,but otherwise she looked fine,the only issue was the bone looking wrong in her right leg. He was no doctor,but he knew it had something to do with her femur. It had to be serious.

"Find me a gurney,she's still alive."

When they found themselves in the middle of the village again,they realized,that first: the village had been broken in uneven parts by the bombing and they had lost their position almost completely,2. they had lost five of theirs,plus they had 4 injured,so he fixed up their night defense at the best and then they quickly run back to the castle. Knowing they would ve had to carry them passing by their foxholes,also protected by the darkness they managed to get into the castle safely,shutting the big door right back,with as many strong safes as they could.

"Quinn"

Soon enough Rachel came running towards them as they were bringing the gurney with Quinn on. She had been taking a worried walk around,as she was feeling a little bit better,and had practically sneaked out of the makeshift infirmary,but a few minutes later she had heard explosions,and a pang to her heart. Then she had felt it again a few minutes ago and had run straight downstairs towards the door,not even registering the pain her arm was still going through.

"What the hell happened sir?"she wasn't one to swear often,so when she did it was always about something serious.

"A tank in the village,there were germans all around,things exploding,she was caught in the middle trying to create a diversion to help us destroy the tank,but she didn't go down without a fight,she realized we were supposed to retreat,saved lots of asses,but...I m sorry Berry,she knew what she was putting herself into."

She followed them into the infirmary,and as they laid her down on a bed.

"Is she gonna be fine?"

"Vuerich go get a doctor.I think she is,but she needs a check out first".

Rachel sat by her and watched them trying to help her. She was seriously praying to not be left a widow before marriage,because she couldn't efford losing the last person she probably had in that screwed up world. She held her hand as they set the bone back in place,and Quinn's eyes came to life and she drew out an o scream,she held on for the both of them and lulled her back to sleep,as they kept on trying to save her.

"There's an infection going,we need to operate right now."

The two docs called a couple of nurses to themselves and carted her away into the homemade OR,with Rachel still following them,crying her heart out.

"Let them do the job Berry,she's gonna be fine. I'm sure. "He then run into another hallway,having been called by another fellow soldier. And as the door was shut on her face,Rachel slid to the floor,clutching the necklace Quinn had gifted her with.

"Ani ohevet otach l'nateazch.I'll love you always. So will I and I'm going to make sure you never leave. I promise. We are going to get through this too,and together."


End file.
